Titans Making Waves
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: It's a sunny day, so the Teen Titans decide to spend it together at the beach. The waves are incredibly huge today, so they decide to have a surfing contest. Which Titan will be declared king or queen of the beach? One-shot.


**New Teen Titans story I came up with. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Check out the size of those waves!"

"I know, man!" Cyborg added. "Never seen any as big as them!"

The Teen Titans had just arrived at the beach on the edge of Jump City. They had decided to take advantage of the beautiful sunny weather. Four of them were mesmerised by the enormous waves lapping onto the shore, much to their delight, owing to what they were planning to do there – and to the disinterest of the one who had no desire to take part.

"Glorious!" Starfire beamed happily as she held up what was in her hands. "It is most exciting to part-take in riding the board of surfing with you, friends!"

"Can't wait to ride those waves!" Robin smiled as he gripped his own surfboard. "Whoever can take them on without ending up in the water will be the king or queen of the beach!"

"A surfing contest?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow with a grin. "That sounds fun!"

"Yeah, but just think how more fun it would be if all of us were joining in!" Beast Boy turned towards the only titan who had no surfboard. "C'mon, Raven! Why don't you join us in surfing?"

"I've got better things to do than to make a show of myself and risk falling in the sea." Raven replied dryly as she sat down on the sand before pulling a book out of her cloak. "Like reading in peace…"

"You can read in your bedroom – which you do all the time!" Beast Boy tugged on the half-demon's hooded robe. "Here, you could be the queen of the beach! You never know if you don't take part in the surfing contest!"

"Why do you need to take part in the surfacing contest?" Raven peered up from her book at the green shapeshifter. "You're already the royal fool of the beach!"

Beast Boy frowned, giving up on trying to persuade the girl who'd just insulted him to join in.

"Okay, guys, I'm going first!"

Cyborg held his blue surfboard above his head with his robotic arm. He raced across the sand and charged in the direction of the shore, leaving the other titans behind. The half-robot soon started to sprint across the shallow water. The moment he reached the oncoming wave, he threw his board onto the surface and jumped onto it to ride…

…only to instantly sink, going down quickly into the water until he was up to his neck before the wave crashed over his head.

Beast Boy howled with laughter.

"Is that the best you can do, Cy? You're lucky you didn't blow your circuits there!"

Cyborg cried in disgust as he spat salty water out his had picked up in his mouth. He climbed out f the depths to stand on the shore, glaring at the young shapeshifter.

"I'd like to see you do better, BB!"

"Oh trust me; you're just about to, dude!"

With a cocky smirk on his face, Beast Boy charged across the sand towards the sea. He quickly reached the water, which he began to dart through. On seeing the next wave come towards him, the youngest titan dropped his green surfboard before leaping onto it.

He started to ascend the wave, being carried high towards the top of it on his board, getting a great view of the beach before him.

"Look at me, Cy!" Beast Boy called, waving towards where his friends were standing – and picking up the jealous look on Cyborg's face. "You wanted to see me do better than you! I'm sure this is enough to please you! Looks like I'm gonna be king of the beach! I ain't fool-WRAGH!"

Beast Boy's proud boasting was cut off as he was thrown forward off his board, plummeting with a splash into to water!"

"Oh, man!" It was Cyborg's turn to burst into laughs at his friend's expense. "You sure did please me, BB! That's just made my day!"

As soon as the wave stopped before the other titans, it shrank back into the sea – leaving behind a saturated young shapeshifter lying face down on the shore. He lifted his green face up from the damp wet sand, spitting out all the water in his mouth before frowning at his teasing friend.

"Okay, amateurs! Step aside! Let a pro show you how surfing is done!"

It was Robin who was beginning to brag as he prepared to have his own test at riding the waves. He raced across the water and towards the waves. He dropped his red surfboard onto them and stood on top of it.

The Boy Wonder was lifted on his board all the way to the top of the next wave – and that was where he stayed.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed proudly. "Looks like I've got you beat, boys! It's only right that as leader of the titans, naturally, I should be king of the beach-"

"Woohoo!"

Robin was distracted from showing off upon hearing the cheerful cry come from next to him. He turned to see that Starfire was riding her own lilac surfboard right next to him. Not only was the Tameranean being carried flawlessly up to the top of the wave – but as soon as she reached it, she left the Boy Wonder behind as she took to the air, flying high above him with her feet still on the board.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered happily. "I am doing the surfing highest of all of us!"

"No, Starfire!" Robin cried. "You can't _fly_ on your surfboard. You have to be touching the water-"

"Go, Starfire!"

"You go girl!"

"You're the queen of the beach!"

Robin turned away from Starfire upon hearing several voices calling out to her. He could see that Beast Boy and Cyborg were being joined on the beach by a large crowd of people. All of them were cheering for the red-haired girl. They were showing their support for her surfing skills – which were defying what such an activity needed to take place on.

"I thank you, my wonderful supporters!

Still riding at the top of the wave, Robin turned to gaze up at the Tameranean surfing high above him on open air. A smile found its way onto his face when he saw how happy Starfire was. To have so many people supporting her was making the princess so joyful. If that was what it took to make her so cheerful, then he was happy for her to beat him in the contest with her own way of surfing.

While the crowd stood with Beast Boy and Cyborg, cheering for Starfire, the one titan who hadn't taken part lifted her gaze from her book, peering towards them from where she sat by herself on the sand.

"Such a silly sport," Raven muttered to herself. "Who wants to make a spectacle of yourself for everyone around to see. This beach is better for a bit of peaceful reading with no one to disturb you or-"

"Look out!"

Raven's ceased her monotone rambling as her purple eyes widened over what she saw.

The wave Robin was riding on was cascading over the shore – straight towards where she was sitting. The Boy Wonder was wobbling on his surfboard, resulting in Starfire darting down from the air to help him. The gathered crowded screamed and darted away from the oncoming wave – leaving a stunned Beast Boy and flabbergasted Cyborg to face it alone.

Realising there was no stopping the wave coming towards her, Raven made her move.

There was a loud crash as the wave plummeted across the beach, knowing Beast Boy and Cyborg off their feet. Robin was hurled off the board and thrown into the water – dragging Starfire with him as she grabbed his hand.

The wave made its way far across the beach before it finally died down. As it slipped back towards the sea, it eft behind four figures it had soaked; a human boy, a human-robot hybrid, a green shapeshifter and an alien girl. All of them looked down at themselves to take in how saturated they were. They were dripping wet with cold, salty seawater from heads to feet.

"Everybody okay?" Robin asked, running his hands against his face to make sure his mask hadn't been washed off.

"I'm okay, man!" Cyborg answered, his robot hand being replaced with a nozzle to squirt out all the water inside him.

"I am unharmed," Starfire answered, twisting her drenched long red to wring it out.

"I'm wet!" Beast Boy complained, shapeshifting into a dog, attempting to shake himself dry.

"I'm not!"

The drowned titans lifted their heads to peer up at the one who had spoken to them in a low, smug tone.

Raven came down from where she was floating in the air. She landed before her four friends, raising an eyebrow as she smirked at them.

"You said the one who could take on the waves without ending up in the water would be the winner of the contest," she reminded them. "There's not a single drop on me…"

"Dude, you can't declare yourself the winner!" Beast exclaimed, changing back into his regular form. "You weren't taking part-"

The green shapeshifting boy was silenced as Raven placed a hand onto his mouth, her eyes narrowing as the smiled on her face filled with pride.

"Looks like _I'm_ the queen of the beach … and you guys are all washed up!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope this gave you some laughs! Cheerio! :)**


End file.
